1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hollow resin container, such as a fuel tank or the like, which is provided in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 shows an example of a hollow resin container, such as a fuel tank, which is provided in an automobile. In this fuel tank 100, a gas barrier sheet 104 serving as a sheet material for preventing permeation of gasoline is provided on a matrix resin layer 102 at the inner side of the tank 100.
However, in the conventional fuel tank 100 (hollow resin container), the inner surface of a part attachment portion 108, to which an external part such as an inlet hose 106 or the like can be attached, is not covered with the gas barrier sheet 104 from the viewpoint of improving moldability. In other words, cut end portions 104A of the gas barrier sheet 104 are provided at a base end portion 108A of the part attachment portion 108 which is formed integrally with the resin layer 102. Usually, a seal portion 110 for preventing leakage of liquid is formed at the part attachment portion 108 which connects the fuel tank 100 (hollow resin container) and the external part such as the inlet hose 106 or the like. However, in this conventional example, a region 112, at which the gas barrier sheet 104 does not exist, is formed between the seal portion 110 and the base end portion 108A of the part attachment portion 108. Accordingly, sealability in this region is low.
With the aforementioned in view, an object of the present invention is to obtain a hollow resin container which can improve sealability at a part attachment portion, to which a part which is outside of the container can be attached.
The present invention is a hollow resin container which is formed from a resin, the inner surface of the hollow resin container being covered by a sheet material, and the hollow resin container having a part attachment portion to which an external part can be attached, wherein: the sheet material extends to a region further toward an opening end side of the part attachment portion than a seal portion, which is formed by the part attachment portion and the external part attached to the part attachment portion.
In the present invention, the inner surface of the part attachment portion of the hollow resin container is covered by the sheet material to a region further toward an opening end side of the part attachment portion than a seal portion, which is formed by the part attachment portion and the external part attached to the part attachment portion. Therefore, sealability at the part attachment portion is excellent.